Adenoviruses (Ad) are double-stranded DNA viruses. The genome of adenoviruses (.about.36 kb) is complex and contains over 50 open reading frames (ORFs). These ORFs are overlapping and genes encoding one protein are often embedded within genes coding for other Ad proteins. Expression of Ad genes is divided into an early and a late phase. Early genes are those transcribed prior to replication of the genome while late genes are transcribed after replication. The early genes comprise E1a, E1b, E2a, E2b, E3 and E4. The E1a gene products are involved in transcriptional regulation; the E1b gene products are involved in the shut-off of host cell functions and MRNA transport. E2a encodes the a DNA-binding protein (DBP); E2b encodes the viral DNA polymerase and preterminal protein (pTP). The E3 gene products are not essential for viral growth in cell culture. The E4 region encodes regulatory protein involved in transcriptional and post-transcriptional regulation of viral gene expression; a subset of the E4 proteins are essential for viral growth. The products of the late genes (e.g., L1-5) are predominantly components of the virion as well as proteins involved in the assembly of virions. The VA genes produce VA RNAs which block the host cell from shutting down viral protein synthesis.
Adenoviruses or Ad vectors have been exploited for the delivery of foreign genes to cells for a number of reasons including the fact that Ad vectors have been shown to be highly effective for the transfer of genes into a wide variety of tissues in vivo and the fact that Ad infects both dividing and non-dividing cells; a number of tissues which are targets for gene therapy comprise largely non-dividing cells.
The current generation of Ad vectors suffer from a number of limitations which preclude their widespread clinical use. The most serious limitation is the loss of expression of genes of interest in cells infected with Ad vectors. It has been assumed that this loss in expression is due to immune detection and elimination of cells infected with Ad vectors, but more recently transcriptional regulation has been raised as a potential factor in loss of transgene expression.
What is needed is an approach that overcomes the problem of loss of expression of genes of interest in cells infected with Ad vectors. Such an approach should ensure long-term expression for gene therapy and other applications.